drwhofanfilmfandomcom-20200214-history
Mysterious Dr. Who?
Character The love child of 70’s Colin Baker and Jeremy Clarkson, this incarnation is followed by the X-Files theme whenever he says the word ‘MYSTERIOUS’. He tries to be mysterious, despite the fact that he tends to mouth off quite a bit. Outfit The Mysterious Dr. Who wears a plain blue shirt, with blue jeans and a dark blue coat. He also wears a red tie, just to throw people off. He always wears his *mysterious* sunglasses to protect his identity or something. He also has a gun because war. Adventures In the 'main' timeline, Dr. Who regenerated after being called to the citadel to be recruited for the Time War. Since he could not be arsed with it all, Dr. Who leapt out of a window to escape, but didn't realise that he was on the thousandth floor of the Citadel and proceeded to fall to his death, regenerating into this incarnation. Recovering from his regeneration from Dr. Who?, the Mysterious Dr. Who? chose his new outfit and agreed to fight in the Time War for the Time Lords, having probably changed his mind on the fall down. He spent many hundreds of years battling the Daleks and their allies with his own friends and allies, such as the incompetent Castellan Ulrich. 'The Mysterious Night of The Mysterious Dr. Who? ' Toward the end of his life, The Doctor was summoned to a mysterious location, and warned by an individual Cyberman about the upcoming multi-doctor event. Unsurprisingly, The Doctor dies not heed these warnings. 'Too Many Doctor Whos?: Fan-Films Are Forever' The Mysterious Dr. Who? steals the Moment, the weapon that could end the Time War by destroying Gallifrey, and sets off to some generic urban woods to use it. He is followed by Castellan Ulrich, who tries to get him to stop by reminding him of how he'll also be destroying neeple juice and cocktails or something. The Mysterious Dr. Who? ignores this distraction ploy and shoots him. Journeying onward, he encounters the Moment's Interface, which has taken on the form of Dave, trying to start a bonfire (but with no wood or flammable materials and just some dodgy matches). Dave asks the Mysterious Dr. Who? if he is the chosen one to use the Moment and blow up Gallifrey, before leading him a few paces forward for no reason. The Mysterious Dr. Who? remarks how mysterious this place is before Dave tells him that if wants to end the Time War, he needs to complete a challenge by saving his other selves who have been pickled in time by Tape Van (back when he was under the control of the Drashig Pinchy). Mysterious Dr. Who? doesn't really want to help as it doesn't sound very mysterious, but Dave threatens that he will neeple him if he doesn't. He agrees but asks Dave to show him what his other incarnations are up to, which Dave proceeds to do. Later, after the Doctors have united in the white void alongside the army of cameos and defeated Tape Van, the Mysterious Dr. Who? turns up, proclaiming that he is going to save the day! The Doctors tells him that they've already won without him, so he disappears... MYSTERIOUSLY! 'Regeneration' After potentially using the moment (he probably didn't, we're not sure), the Time War ends. This triggers Mysterious Dr. Who?'s regeneration, where he regenerates into the Moustache Doctor. Appearances * Dr. Who and The Foreshadowing Dream (Cameo) * The Mysterious Night of The Mysterious Dr. Who? * Too Many Doctor Who's: Fan-Films Are Forever * Day of the Moustache (Cameo) * Hat Attacks (Cameo) * Execution of The Doctor * Silent Night * The Eighty-Eight Doctors (Mentioned) Behind the Scenes Mysterious has very little appearances, overall having the sixth least amount of appearances out of the Primary Incarnation line (Davros Mask being first, Original being second and Retro and Lancashire being tied for third). This is likely either done to keep up his mysterious quality or because Stuart couldn't be bothered to do anything else with him.Category:Doctors Category:Soldiers